


Heart Beat (The Thing That Pumps My Blood)

by Void_Kitsune



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, M/M, Movie AU, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Newt bites Thomas, Newt feels guilty, technically it's Pre-Newt/Thomas, the death cure au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: He’d never be able to kill NewtHe knew he wouldn’t be able to hang on much longer- long enough for the others return.His arms gave out and a cry roars through his throat as teeth clamp on it. A hand curls around his neck the other side- lifting his head and a tongue licks along his throat, along the bite.Or: How Thomas saves Newt without realising.





	1. Chapter 1

Newt ran at him, attempting to tackle the brunet but Thomas moved just in time to avoid Newt, knocking the blond to the ground instead.

“Newt? Newt, come on! It’s me!” Thomas called desperately, hoping that his voice could get through to him.

But Newt just scrambled to his feet and charged again, this time they collided, rolling along the concrete. Thomas manged to shove Newt off him and get to his feet, backing away as he watched Newt push up onto his hands and knees.

“Tommy, kill me!"

“Newt,” Thomas breathed, edging forwards but whatever sanity that had briefly reared its head vanished and Newt once more tackled the unexpecting brunet.

Newt climbed onto Thomas, his fingers savaging trying to tear into the immune while the brunet fought against him. Newt growled, snapped and made inhuman sounds that shook Thomas right to his core- because this was _Newt_. His best friend- one of the people he loved the most in the word- the person who least deserved this.

A hand pressed down on Thomas’s throat but it didn’t stop him from pushing against Newt.

“Newt, please!” he begged, managing to lift the palm pressed against his throat, managed to grab Newt’s wrists and hold still as the blond calmed, gasping for breath wheezily.

Thomas watched as Newt blinked and sanity regained control. He glanced down at the hands holding his wrists.

“I’m sorry, Tommy,” he pants.

Thomas’s eyes stung, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

He eased his tight grip and adjust his hold to allow Newt to rest a hand on his chest to help steady himself.

But then Newt’s moving, using the chance to swing his right hand to his left and grabbed the gun at attached to his hip- raising it to his head.

“NOOO!” Thomas roared, smacking the gun from his hand.

Newt’s head snapped left to follow the weapon before he was turned back to Thomas, another inhuman sound escaping.

Dread filled Thomas’ stomach once more.

Newt shoved down on Thomas, his head bashing against the ground that sent a short burst of pain and his eyes saw white before they focused again and he throws Newt off him.

Thomas scrambled to get to his knees, watching with wide eyes as Newt reaches behind his back and-

Thomas barely managed to miss the blade Newt swung at him.

Newt climbed onto Thomas once more, knife raised about his head and brought it down. Thomas caught his wrists, groaning as Newt lent all the weight he could onto his arms. Thomas’ arm shook at the blade of closer and closer to his chest.

His arms give out and the blade lands in his shoulder, Thomas screamed- eyes scrunching shut as his shoulder throbbed and- it didn’t hurt nearly as much as Thomas thought it would to be truthful.

Thomas kicked him off, for a moment Thomas just lay there gasping at the pain before shakily reaching up and pulling the knife out with a groan.

Then overhead, Teresa’s voice echoed over the loud speaker; Thomas’s eyes widened as he listened to her words.

“ _Thomas? Can you hear me? I need you to listen to me. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I need you to come back. Thomas, you can_ save _Newt. There's still time for him. There's a reason Brenda isn't sick anymore; it’s your blood. Do you understand? She isn't sick, because you cured her. She doesn't have to be the only one. All you have to do is come back. And this will all finally be over. Please. Just come back to me. I know you'll do the right-”_

It cut off before she could finish but Thomas didn’t need to hear anymore- Newt’s atop of him again and Thomas can hardly move his right shoulder without extricating pain flaring up worse and worse every second he continued to move it but he hardly cares because Newt was on him, snapping his jaw as black spills from his mouth.

Thomas wheezed as fatigue ate its way through his limbs; he was tiring. He wouldn’t be able to hold out much longer and he wasn’t going to kill Newt- _never_.

His arms shook and his head hurt (Thomas was pretty sure that the hit early made him bleed since his hair felt sticky against his scalp) but Newt seemed to have all the energy in the world. Thomas clenched his eyes shut.

He’d never be able to kill Newt

He knew he wouldn’t be able to hang on much longer- long enough for the others return.

His arms gave out and a cry roars through his throat as teeth clamp onto it. A hand curls around his neck the other side- lifting and tilting his head and a tongue licks along his throat, along the bite.

Thomas’s eyes widen as he froze in shock, he stared ahead, dazed, as he wheezed and his arms hung limp at his sides as Newt continued to bite and nibble and suck as the wound, lapping up his blood. Lapping up the cure.

The grip tightened on his neck and brought him closer to Newt as his other hand gripped at the back of Thomas’s shirt.

Thomas’s slumped into the grip, listening to the explosions, gunfire and shouts in the near distance but the most prominent sound was of Newt drink and swallowing his blood. The fatigue that ate way at Thomas’ body stopped him from fighting, his head pounding and his eyes hurt.

But that didn’t really matter now, did it? Newt was getting his blood into his body.

Newt pulls back from his throat and Thomas can hear as he gasps for breath and continued to lick at the blood trailing from the wound. His feels Newt’s muscles twitch even through all the layers and his eyes flutter closed as his vision blurs and narrows.

Why was he so tired?

There’s shouting come closer and closer to their location.

Newt’s grip tightened in a possessive manner as he continued and Thomas’s mind can’t put anything together- everything was becoming jumbled and intertwined. His brain pulsed painfully against his skull as he tried to think, tried to clear his mind, tried to understand what was going on.

He remembers running and practically dragging Newt, Newt losing himself to the Flare and launching himself at Thomas but-

It was fuzzy after that and before that too.

Who was running towards them?

A snarl tears from Newt’s throat at Brenda and she skids to a stop, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

Minho and Gally round the corner moments later, stopping just like she had.

Newt’s mouth was covered in Thomas’s blood as he snarled and growled at them, his grip on the hardly conscious Thomas tightening to the point of Thomas’s head laying against Newts collar bone.

The only sign that Thomas was alive was the flutter of his lids and groan that escaped his mauled throat as Newt pulled him closer.

 _“Shit,”_ Minho whispers, voice cracking.

They watch as Newt licks his lips and swallows the blood in his mouth and it makes their stomach twist at the sight.

Minho steps forwards, past Brenda and Newt’s wide flickering gaze locks onto the Asian. He paused, “Newt? You there?”

All they got was heavy breathing and a tightening grip, Thomas moans uncomfortably at the tightness.

Minho raised both hands and took another step forwards, crouching as he did. Newt twitched and they watched as the black veins began to recede.

Teresa hadn’t been lying.

They stared in awe as Newt blinked, grip slacking as he shook his head.

“Newt?” Minho tried again and brown orbs returned to the Asain, this time considerably more aware.

Newt frowns, swallowing (it makes them grimace as he doesn’t seem to realise what it is was he was swallowing), and asks: “Minho?”

The three sigh in relief, Minho nods, “Yeah, yeah it’s me. We- you-.”

He doesn’t seem to know what to say but his eyes flicker to Thomas and Newt follows his eyes and they widened in shock and horror.

“Oh my god- wh-what did I-?” he chokes on his words and Minho comes the rest of the way.

“We gonna go, Newt,” Minho prompts, Newt’s head snaps back to him, looking like he’d protest but Minho continued, “You can freak out later- but you gotta give us Thomas, we gotta leave.”

Newt nods rapidly and Gally moves forwards as Minho replaces his hands on Thomas’s neck, where Newt’s had been.

Brenda moves forward too, helping Newt stand as the other two lift Thomas.

They flee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made corrections and adjustments to the first part.
> 
> I kinda lost my inspiration to finish so this part is short, sorry.

They arrive back at the camp at the beach and they only risk staying three days before leaving for the Safe Haven but Thomas hadn’t awoken.

Newt had sat at his side the entire time (only leaving when the others literally forced him out), watching as Thomas’s lids would flutter and he’d murmur incoherently as they’d pour water and feed him but never conscious enough to be considered awake.

It left Newt feeling angsty, nervous because he was the reason that Thomas was in this state- it was all his fault.

The doctor, her name slipping his mind (not that he was paying much attention to anything other than Thomas), had said the bite on his neck would scar and the knife wound on his shoulder would more than likely give him problems once it was heal- certain movement would hurt or he’d just not be able to move his arm from a point. And it was all Newt’s fault but he couldn’t help but bitterly blame Tommy too because the brunet didn’t kill him when he should have-

But Newt doesn’t know what would have happened _had_ Tommy killed him.

Newt- he hated himself allowing himself to succumber to the Flare to the point that he'd attack Thomas. He couldn't begin to think of what Thomas would say to him once he woke up. 'I never want to see you again' would always haunt Newt, but logically he knew that this was Thomas, Tommy, _his Tommy_ \- he was too kind to truly hate someone for something that was out of their control. it didn't stop the fear that bubbled up inside Newt.

It didn't help that Thomas hadn’t woke up, even when they moved him from the boat to a hunt that was one of the first constructed for the purpose of keeping Thomas and helping any injured.

Newt was sure had he not been healing from his 'crank’ness (as Minho had dubbed it), they would have him helping them all. So he was mostly left alone, which allowed him to sit beside the unconscious brunet.

So that was where Newt sat, his eyes focused on the gentle rise and fall of Thomas's chest that he failed to notice that bambi browns flicked open and landed on Newt.

It was only when Newt saw that Thomas disturbed his breathing pattern by taking a deeper breath and holding before releasing that Newt noticed something had changed.

Newt’s brown eyes slid up to meet another set of brown orbs and his gaze widened immediately when he realised that Thomas' eyes were open- that Thomas was staring at him!

”Bloody hell Tommy,” he gasps, stumbling from his seat to kneel beside the brunet’s cot.

Thomas winced, “Volume, Newt, please.”

Newt flinched but nodded, then protests left his mouth as Thomas pushing himself up.

”Hey, hey!” Newts hands landed on Thomas' chest, “Your shoulder!”

Thomas just frowned up at him for a moment before recognising flickered into his gaze. Newt felt his gut clench, this was it- the moment where Newt finally heard the words that confirmed that Thomas hated him-

Thomas’s eyes then moved to his surroundings in confusion, “Wha- where are we?”

Those weren’t the words he expected but Newt plastered a smile on his face as he answered: “The Safe Haven.”

Thomas breath hitched and pushed himself into a sitting position, despite Newts continued protests but Thomas sat up and swung his legs over the side of the cot anyway.

He groaned at the movement, a hand coming up rest on his shoulder. When his hand touched bandage, he frowned and glanced down to see the white material.

Newt purses his lips and met Thomas’s eyes as he looked back at him, the brunet’s hand slid up to the bandage on his neck.

”What happened?”

Newt let out a shaky breath, “I- I bit you. I don’t remember much, but when your blood began to cure me I came to enough to- to realise what I’d done. I’m sorry- I couldn’t-”

“Newt,” Thomas cut in and Newt clamped his mouth shut, “It’s fine.”

”Fine?!” Newt exploded, “It’s _not_ fine! It almost killed you! I bit and stabbed you, Thomas!”

”But I’m alive- and I could never blame,” Thomas answered, his voice even as he responded.

Newt’s breath hitched as he stared, “How? How can you not-,”

”Because you weren’t you. The Flare was controlling your actions,” Thomas explained and Newts eye stung with tears.

”Tommy.”

”How long was I out for?” He asked.

Newt exhaled, “Two weeks.”

Thomas watched the fabric that acted as a door for the hut flutter in the wind and revealed the sea and pale sand outside.

Newt stood and Thomas’s eye flashed to the blond, “Wanna go out?”

Thomas nodded silently and with help from Newt, stood. Thomas pulled the fabric back and nearly stumbled at the sight that greeted him.

They'd done it. They’d made it to the Safe Haven.

Thomas stepped onto the sand, immediately he felt the difference between the Scorch's sand and the sand on the beach- the Scorch was rough and vicious but this sand, it was soft and everything the Scorch wasn't. Bambi browns lifted from the pale sand and rose to the sea, where he moved towards it.

Behind him, Newt watched the awed look on Thomas' face with a smile as he followed the brunet.


End file.
